Forever
by Kiharu Lamperouge
Summary: The time for battle is near, and two old soldiers come together one more time for one last time. Songfic for MissMiako. KaeinxYagari, Yaoi, MaleMale lovin'.


Yep, I'm back. Yay! I posted this a while back on AF under my AF name KiharuOhtori, as it was done for a fic challenge for my friend MissMiako. And I'm proud to say it tied for second place! Go me!

I hope you enjoy!

****

Forever, a songfic

Song: "Who wants to live forever?" by Queen

Pairing: Kaien CrossxToga Yagari of Vampire Knight

I own nothing of the above, except my name(s). How sad... 

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

The moonlight slanted in sharp angles over the floor, casting a pale glow into a small, undecorated dormitory room. A slender, pale form broke the planes, casting a needle-like shadow on the bare floor. He crossed his arms, gazing silently out over the dark and shadowed landscape. His heart ached for what had to be done, for the blood they were about to shed. But fate has it's ways, and the time had come for it to play it's hand. The time for swords had come again.

Silent as the shadows that surrounded them, another male approached him from behind, slipping his arms around the narrow waist and nuzzling the fine blonde hair.

"How long?"

_Theres no time for us_

_Theres no place for us_

_What is this thing that builds our dreams yet slips away_

_From us_

Kaien sighed, turning in Yagari's arms and cradling his stubbled face in his slender hands. He smiled softly, sadly, taking in the weary look of his old friend, knowing it was reflected in his own.

"Long enough..."

_Who wants to live forever_

_Who wants to live forever....?_

He pressed his lips to the other's gently at first, a lingering contact that brought a sting to his eyes. Soft brushes of lips against his distracted him from the tears that threatened to slip down his pale cheek. A soft, rumbling voice ghosted over his mouth, making his heart stutter.

"I know... I know..."

_There's no chance for us_

_Its all decided for us_

_This world has only one sweet moment set aside for us_

Kaien's slim fingers moved back to grasp with surprising strength at the thick, dark locks framing the face of the man he loved beyond all others.

The one man who he'd end everything for.

The one man he could never have.

_Who wants to live forever_

_Who wants to live forever?_

There was no place in a Hunter's life for an emotion like love. Love complicated, love devastated, love got in the way. Once he'd let that feeling in, there was no way he could live a life like that. But Yagari... Yagari was still a Hunter. Rogue though he may be most of the time, he still fought the Hunters' fight, lived the Hunters' life, and in that life there was no place or time for anything like what they both felt deep down inside.

And so they fought it.

At least, they tried. Distance, anger, suspicion, none of these things tempered the dark flames that threatened to overwhelm them, no matter the folly of it all.

_Who dares to love forever?_

_When love must die_

'The folly of love', Kaien thought with a silent sigh, deepening the kiss suddenly, his hunger and that aching pain in his heart that only Yagari created threatened to eat him alive.

'I love him. I might die tonight. So could he. But I love him. After all these years, I've realized that's the only important thing. I love him **now. **Now is all that matters.'

With that thought his hands slid down, pulling the other man tight against him, feeling the hard length of him against his own. Deep groans filled the silence of the room at the action, and the bodies began to move together, grinding, rubbing, seeking...

'Now,' Kaien thought.

Clothing was discarded haphazardly about the room, fingers clawing, lips plucking, all to get closer, closer, closer. Kaien's pale skin glowed in the moonlight as it was exposed, in marked contrast to Yagari's sun darkened countenance. Two lean, hard bodies fell onto the small, rumpled bed with muffled grunts and animalistic pants.

'Now,' Yagari thought.

_But touch my tears with your lips_

_Touch my world with your fingertips_

_And we can have forever_

_And we can love forever_

_Forever is our today_

Scarred skin moved against scarred skin, fingers tracing over familiar contours and textures. Tongues and lips and teeth fed upon the flavor of historied skin, of essential essence, liquid soul, savoring and embedding the taste to memory. Time was limited, minutes slipping by too easily, and this moment had to be savored, to be saved for dark, lonely days and nights when the dim light of the moon or death's cold hand was their only companion.

The future was not a certainty for them, they knew that all along. So was the cost of the lives they'd chosen. But in this moment, as Kaien probed at Yagari's heated depths, preparing him for the only pain he craved, the world lay before them. This moment was all that mattered, as the shivering body lurched up into the pale one above it with a strained plea for more. Kaien rose, gazing down with bright eyes at the one person who truly seemed to get him, even if he never understood him, he thought with a chuckle. He lowered his mouth first, worshipping the full lips again, as he lowered the rest of his body, capturing Yagari's moans of pain and pleasure as he filled him slow and deep, deep, deep.

The lurch came again, whimpers of need and pure desperation escaping as Kaien's lips trailed down over a pounding pulse. Kaien moved, Yagari moved. In perfect union, their bodies worked together, push and pull, give and receive, force and acceptance. Kaien's bright flame balanced Yagari's glowing embers both in personality and spirit, and now their bodies followed suit. One body rose as the other fell, thrusting deep and rocking them both. On and on they went, bodies sliding, voices singing, breathing joined. With building speed they loved, they fucked, they joined, they lived in that one moment that was theirs.

With harsh cries and love filled names, they released the tension that had built for so long. Kaien filled Yagari with shocking warmth for someone seemingly so cold, as he was decorated with his lover's essence in starlight patterns.

The pale man collapsed. Sticky bodies held close eased and softened. A tan hand ran through silver bright locks. Dual smiles went unseen.

'Now.'

_Who wants to live forever_

_Who wants to live forever?_

_Forever is our today_

Two sated bodies lay curled together, sweat slicked, panting, breathing deep of each other's scents. With his fingertips, Yagari trailed circles and lines across the flat, marble-like expanse of Kaien's stomach. He could not stop touching him, even now. Even now, when the clock ticked closer to the end.

'Was it really the end?' he wondered to himself. Kaien wasn't legendary for nothing, though he teased him often enough in private for it. They were the best of the best, and they had each other's backs.

But others had come and gone before him, and his mind unerringly flashed to the Kiryu's. They had been among the best too, and yet they fell at their prime. Neither he nor Kaien had any guarantee that either of them would return from this battle.

And yet... This... He pressed a kiss to his lover's warm, salty skin, feeling the throb of his heart beneath his lips. This was enough. Though his heart clenched painfully at the thought of Kaien's blood spattered across the cold, hard ground, it wasn't enough to break him. Years of separation, years of disagreements and occasional hard feelings hadn't changed a damn thing. In this moment, they were together.

In this moment, they had their love, and it was enough.

Kaien sighed, his hand stroking absently though Yagari's now sweaty locks. He looked up at him, revelling in the simple contact. Kaien smiled down at him, catching his twirling fingers in his own. Slowly, reverently, he brought them to his lips for the softest gentleman's kiss.

Yagari's heart thudded, and he blinked, feeling the prick of tears behind his one good eye. He glanced back towards the window filled with darkness with a shaking sigh. He forced himself to swallow hard and ask the question he didn't want to ask.

"How long?"

A smile.

A brush of fingers over skin.

Kaien's eyes were bright, the light in them pure. Not haunted by the past, nor fearful of the future, he answered the question with heartfelt truth.

"Forever."

_Who waits forever anyway?  
_

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV


End file.
